Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including an electrical fuse and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor memory devices, which may be referred to herein as semiconductor chips, formed on a semiconductor substrate may be electrically tested before an assembly process. By testing before assembly, the semiconductor memory devices may be classified as bad (that is, failed) chips or good (that is, passed) chips before assembly. If a bad chip operates incorrectly due to a bad cell, a repair process may be performed to replace the bad cell with a redundant cell. Fuses may be blown or programed during the repair process to allow, in the case of a memory cell, the redundant cell to take the address of the bad cell in a write mode and a read mode. During the repair process, a voltage may be applied to both ends of the repaired fuse to sense the resistance of the fuse, thereby checking whether the fuse is blown or not. Such fuses may be a laser fuse, blown using laser, or an electrical fuse, blown by applying a voltage, for example.